Hetalia Oneshot Galore
by NeonCandies
Summary: Just where I'm gonna put all my Hetalia oneshots so it's nice and sorted, not messy.
1. It's a Date

A/N: Like most of the oneshots I make, blame Mieu for the idea xD lololol she sent me a screenshot of this string of texts and of course I just had to make a oneshot on it. The idea was too good not to use. Anyways, I messed with what the text was a bit. Just to make it actually form a story while keeping everyone in character (I hope). A treat for the winter. I'm still working on the White Wyvern story, but I should have it done sometime soon. Tons of thanks to Donttouchrummy for being my beta! They make it far easier to pump out stories since I trust their editing ;u; So let 'em know your love! It's thanks to them I can make semi-consistent updates since I'm no longer editing ;'D anyways, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading uwu Who knows, after I finish White Wyvern, I may take some time to hold oneshot requests and write em out uwu though that's an idea for later~ Till then, happy holidays and happy whatever you celebrate 3

* * *

Of all the things Arthur expected to happen today, getting a text message from a wrong number wasn't one of them. It wasn't the oddity of the number that threw him off, it was its contents:

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, Elizaveta! Where the hell r u?! I thought we were gonna fuck since my roommate isn't home!"_**

Arthur raised a brow, rereading the message a second time to confirm that yes indeed, he was sent a message of someone talking to their sex partner. What a perfect way to start the day- or evening in this case.

Sighing through his nose, Arthur rubbed his temples as he debated on if he should respond or not. Yet when, not even a minute later, he got a text from the same number, Arthur was beginning to lose patience.

In the span of two minutes, that annoying number had sent almost 10 messages, consisting of " _hello_ " and other such things. Gritting his teeth, Arthur furiously typed away a message, clicking send before he realized he should've been a bit more polite.

 **"** ** _Stop fucking texting me! I'm not this "Elizaveta"! I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong bloody number._** **"**

Now Arthur expected to get a quick response and that'd be the end of it, but no, that wasn't the case. He had to wait around a minute and a half before a response came.

 ** _"_** ** _Seriously? Freaking bitch gave me the wrong number! Again!"_**

Arthur rolled his eyes, this person was seriously starting to give him a headache. Just as he was typing out a response politely telling the person to stop texting him, he received another message.

 ** _"_** ** _Soooo…. U wanna fuck then?"_**

Now this was certainly… Different. Arthur raised a brow, rereading the message a couple of times. Was this person honest to God asking a complete stranger to have sex? And someone he wasn't even sure the gender of?

 ** _"_** ** _I regret to inform you that I have a penis."_**

Surely that would be the end of it, right? Oh, if only Arthur knew that was wishful thinking.

 ** _"_** ** _And I have an anus. We can make this work."_**

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. This day just kept getting better and better! Though this rather odd person texting was headache inducing, they were quite entertaining. But were they seriously asking Arthur to come over and fuck them?

It wasn't like Arthur was against having sex with other men. He was the type to not care much for gender, only how enjoyable the company was. It was a plus if they were easy on the eyes as well.

 ** _"_** ** _I'd rather not."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Not in to dudes or something?"_**

Arthur took a deep breath, breathing out slowly as he sunk into his plush armchair. "Oh good lord…"

 ** _"_** ** _No, nothing like that. I'm quite fine with men. I just don't find the idea of seeking out a complete stranger all that appealing."_**

When Arthur didn't get a response after a few minutes, he assumed that was the end of it. But when his phone buzzed signalling a call, he jumped and almost dropped the device. Out of habit he pressed the answer button, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey! Figured calling would be easier than waiting for a text! Anyways, so you're fine with dudes, but don't wanna fuck a stranger? Haven't you ever heard of a one-night stand before?"_ Came the voice on the other end, a rich voice laced with a German accent.

Arthur smacked his forehead, groaning. "Oh bloody hell. You seriously went and called me? Just to ask if I'll come over and fuck you?"

The other person laughed, seeming amused at Arthur's annoyance. _"Well why not? It'll be fun! I mean, how many times have you hooked up with a wrong number?"_

"None, thankfully. There's a lot of weirdos out there you know. I'd rather not end up in an alley with my innards hanging out, thank you very much." Arthur huffed.

 _"_ _A little morbid, aint'chya?"_ The man's amusement still didn't seem to die down. _"Well what if I can prove to you I'm a decent human being? Will you then come over here and screw my brains out?"_

Arthur was a little interested to see what the other had in mind. Against his better judgement, Arthur felt himself relenting. "… What did you have in mind?"

 _"_ _A photo! I send you a photo of my awesome self, then you send a picture in return! After all, I do have to make sure you aren't a creepy weirdo as well."_

He had to admit that was a rather good idea. But honestly Arthur should just hang up the phone right now! This is crazy, who does this? Why was Arthur still on the phone with this guy?

Grimacing to himself, the reason as to why he was still on the phone presented itself after a split second of thought. It was because his current lifestyle mundane and uninteresting in his own eyes. He craved for the days of his wild youth where each day was different, nothing was consistent.

Sighing through his nose, Arthur groaned lightly. "Fine, a photo it is. But if I find you unsettling in any way, that's it. You can text someone else to have sex with."

 _"_ _Got it! Just don't faint when you see how attractive I am!"_ Confidence was practically oozing out from the other line.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur waited patiently for the photo to be sent. When he received it, he took a photo of himself before even opening the message. After sending his own photo, one he'd deny posing for, Arthur opened the message the other had sent him. He made sure to put the other on speaker to continue talking with them while he looked at the photo.

What he was greeted with was a very lovely sight. The man in the picture was smirking at the camera, the picture taken at a high angle in order to get as much of his body in the photo as possible. Crimson eyes and pale, soft looking skin paired up with cotton white hair. The man was wearing a short-sleeved crop top that was made of more mesh than fabric. To go with that were a pair of jean shorts, frayed at the ends from being cut, and some black tights.

The angle did well to compliment the man's lean form, his eyes practically sparkling with mischief. As Arthur stared at the photo, he heard a whistle of appreciation come from the other side of the phone.

 _"_ _Damn, you're not so bad looking yourself!"_ The albino chuckled, _"I'm Gilbert by the way."_

Putting a name to the alluring face managed to spark Arthur's interest. He couldn't deny that he really did want to meet this… Gilbert.

Snorting, attempting to play it cool, Arthur took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear. "Arthur; and I could say the same for you. Quite attractive, if I'm being honest."

 _"_ _Oh? So does that mean I pass?"_

Arthur couldn't believe he was saying this, but then again, what could go wrong? "Yeah, fine. It's a date."

* * *

"I seriously can't believe you're taking me out to dinner. I thought we were just going to fuck like bunnies." Gilbert whined, pouting in the front seat of Arthur's car.

Arthur merely chuckled, kind of enjoying how the other seemed to be thrown for a loop. "And I told you " _It's a date_ ". Meaning I'm going to be a gentleman and take you out to dinner. Then afterwards I'll do you till morning."

Gilbert huffed, "Fine. I guess I can't complain. This is different from my usual dates, so can't expect everything to be the same."

"Oh?" Arthur raised a brow, smirking. "So you don't often text wrong numbers asking for a one-night stand? And here I was under the impression that you're a professional at it."

Grinning at him, Gilbert propped his elbow up against the side of the car, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "Cute, but no. I don't make a habit of dialing wrong numbers. The person I was supposed to hook up with is just a prick who constantly gives me the wrong information just to mess with me. This isn't the first time she's given me the wrong number."

At this piece of information, Arthur found himself frowning. "Then why do you even bother with her? If she's constantly giving you the wrong number, then what's the point of contacting her?"

"Because we're both grown adults who need a way to get release somehow. We're fuck-buddies, to put it bluntly. When I need it, I go to her. When she needs it, she comes to me. It's simpler because we can draw a line and not get too invested in each other." Gilbert explained, his grin lessening into a simple yet content smile.

Arthur pursed his lips, brows furrowing. "Seems needlessly complex to me. And if you normally sleep with women, why on earth are you inviting me out?"

Gilbert snorted, "I'm bisexual, just prefer guys over girls. But as of late, I've been too busy in my job to try and find a decent man to hook up with."

"Busy, huh? What's your job?" Arthur asked as he parked in front of a rather stylish restaurant.

"I'm a tailor, and you?"

"Just a plain office worker, nothing too fancy." He flashed Gilbert a smile before exiting the car, the albino following.

When Arthur had arrived at the albino's house, he had refused to step inside the humble abode. Arthur knew that if he did, he definitely wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. But he wanted to play the part of a gentleman and at the very least take Gilbert out to dinner before they got to the important part.

However, it had taken a good chunk of time trying to convince Gilbert to change into less revealing clothes. Fortunately when the albino did change, it was into a pair of nice pants and a low-cut sweater shirt. He had sulked a bit at first, grumbling about how it was unfair Arthur was making him wait. But after a while the man instantly perked up, a little flattered to be treated so kindly by someone he just met.

When they sat at their table, rather decently secluded in a corner, Gilbert and Arthur studied the menus for a bit before ordering. When the waitress left with their orders and menus in tow, Gilbert rested his elbows on the table and cradled his chin in his hands, leaning forward.

"So, are you really from Britain? Or is your accent just a ruse to get in my pants?" He asked, tone light.

Arthur raised a brow at him, "I assure you it isn't. I was born in York and lived there until I graduated high school. Then I came here for university."

Gilbert chuckled lightly, his smirk turning more flirtatious. "Really? Well then I guess it's good it's not fake. I find it kind of hot, to be honest."

It was hard to ignore the flirtatious gaze, but Arthur powered through. He had to stick to his morals and at least be gentlemanly throughout dinner. Then afterwards he could screw Gilbert mercilessly. But he had to keep his head.

Clearing his throat, Arthur returned Gilbert's question with his own little twist. "And you? Your accent sounds Germanic, if I'm not mistaken."

"You got it," Gilbert said, pleased at Arthur being able to guess his country of birth. "I was born and raised in Berlin all my life! I only moved here about two years ago on my 23 birthday."

"So you're 25? I'm 26." Arthur felt some mild relief at that. At least he wasn't going to be frolicking about with a minor. Now that would've been a huge damper on their evening. No way was Arthur going to fool around with a minor just to escape his mundane lifestyle.

Gilbert tilted his head, "Oh? That old? You don't really look it! You look like you've just turned 20 or something."

Arthur snorted at this, throwing the other an amused look. "Well that's the first time someone's told me I look younger than I am. My brothers always jest that I look far older than them, and they're in their 30's!"

When Gilbert laughed at this, his entire face lit up in delight. Arthur found it quite beautiful to look at, a sight he hoped to see as the night continued.

They chatted over simple topics here and there, jumping from one conversation to the next with much enthusiasm. Even when their food arrived they continued chatting, finding the witty banter to be quite enjoyable.

Eventually they did fall into comfortable silence, Arthur took this time to enjoy his meal and the silence. His peace, however, was broken when he felt something brush the inside of his leg. He stiffened, unsure if it was Gilbert accidentally touching him or not. But when it happened again, this time the foot traveling a little higher than his calf, he knew it was no accident.

Without setting down his fork or giving any indication he was bothered, Arthur cleared his throat. "Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Came the hum from the other side of the table, Gilbert's foot not stilling in its trek upwards.

Arthur reached under the table, grabbing Gilbert's ankle, halting it. He was silently thankful that the table had long tablecloths that reached the ground. It hid what the albino was doing from anyone but Arthur.

"Remember what I said, this is a date. No playing till after." He scolded, lightly shoving the other's foot away from him.

Gilbert pouted, "What's the harm in a little teasing? I'm too horny to eat!"

That wasn't exactly a lie. Gilbert had managed to eat half of his food, but then his unsatisfied libido decided then reawaken. Now Gilbert wasn't hungry for food, but for something else. His body craved to be satisfied and here before him was a good looking guy with a deliciously sexy accent. How could one expect him to just sit still and wait like a good boy?

Arthur, looked up at him, smiling at him as if he were pacifying an unruly child. "Now now, patience is a virtue. It'll be far better if you're to wait for it."

Huffing in annoyance, Gilbert watched Arthur turn his attention back to his food. Never one to give up when he wanted something, Gilbert pouted as he thought up a plan to get what he desired. He wanted to rile the Brit up enough so that he himself would declare their date over and practically drag Gilbert back to the apartment to screw. He wanted Arthur to make a mess of him, to give him what he wanted and to make sure he felt it in the morning.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Gilbert fought to hide his grin. He pretended to go back to eating before his hand " _accidentally_ " slipped, dropping his knife off the side of the table and onto the ground.

"Oops." He said aloud, sliding off his chair in order to pick it up. However instead of going right back to his chair, he glanced around to make sure no one was looking before he crawled under the table, hidden by the long tablecloth.

Arthur glanced up, frowning in confusion when he noticed his date wasn't there. He had heard the other drop their knife and had even seen him get up to retrieve it. But he looks away for one second and then the other disappears!

Just as Arthur was going to stand to figure out where his companion went, he felt hands touch his knees, sliding to the inner parts of his thighs.

Arthur shot back in his seat, looking down with wide eyes. Lifting up the tablecloth, he glared down at the grinning albino.

"Gilbert," He hissed under his breath, flicking his eyes around in order to make sure no one was paying them any attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shh, just act normal." He sent Arthur a coy smirk before tugging the cloth back down, shrouding him from sight.

Arthur swallowed hard when he felt those hands slide up his thighs, resting at his belt before unbuckling it. Gilbert slowly pulled down Arthur's zipper, wasting no time in pulling out the other's member.

It was a struggle to pick up his fork and pretend nothing was happening when under the table, Gilbert was truly testing his patience. Arthur took deep breaths when he felt Gilbert's tongue sliding over the tip of his slowly awakening member. Was this really happening? Was he seriously letting someone suck him off on the first date?

"F-fuck…" Arthur hissed between his teeth, suddenly struck with the desire to see Gilbert's expression as he took his cock in deeper. Feeling those soft lips wrap around him was maddening, quickly chipping away at Arthur's resolve.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, the copper taste distracting him only slightly from the pleasure. Gilbert expertly drew his tongue across Arthur's fully erect member, sucking on the tip. He trailed his lips down the side of Arthur's cock, lapping at the white fluid appearing on the tip in pearly white drops.

When Arthur came, he practically passed out from how long he was holding his breath. Shivers ran up and down his body, black spots dotting the edges of his vision. He forced himself to breathe regularly while Gilbert tucked him back into his pants. He glared at Gilbert as he emerged from under the table, sitting down in his seat as if nothing had happened.

The white-haired male used a napkin to wipe of the residual semen around his mouth, lowering the cloth and then grinning at Arthur.

"Thanks for the desert."

Arthur's glare turned heated, his jaw tensing. Staring at Gilbert, his hair slightly mussed with cheeks flushed and lips partially swollen, it was enough to stir up Arthur's arousal once again. Swallowing, mouth suddenly dry, Arthur flagged down their waitress.

At Gilbert's curious look, Arthur merely stated 'we're leaving', before he asked for the bill and practically threw the money down on the table. Snatching Gilbert's wrist, he pulled the grinning male from his seat and the two of them rather quickly made their way to the car.

Once outside, the chilly night air helped cool Arthur's head a bit. But that still didn't stop him from pressing Gilbert against the car, leaning in close so their noses were barely brushing against each other.

"That was a dangerous thing to do, love. What would you have done if someone caught you?" Arthur asked, voice still husky from his recent climax.

Gilbert flashed him a sly grin, "But they didn't."

"Hmm," Arthur lifted a hand, tangling his fingers in Gilbert's soft white locks. "No, they didn't. But next time be patient and wait till afterwards, understand? I don't want to make a habit of getting off in restaurants."

Gilbert's grin widened at this and he snickered. "Oh? 'Next time'? So there's going to be another date?"

Tilting his head to the side, Arthur took a moment to mull over his response. Though he already knew he wanted there to be another date, he didn't want to seem too eager. "Maybe. It depends on how well you can satisfy me."

"Oh I can satisfy you just fine. I think the better question is, can you satisfy me?"

"We'll just have to see." Arthur grinned before he smashed their lips together.

It only took a moment for him to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping past Gilbert's lips and running along the roof of the albino's mouth. Gilbert groaned into the kiss, his tongue rubbing against Arthur's as his hands slid up the front of Arthur's chest. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pressing himself flush against Arthur.

Settling his free hand on Gilbert's hip, Arthur slowly ground his hips against Gilbert. The gasp the albino made was swallowed up by Arthur's mouth kissing him fervently. He rocked his hips back against Arthur's, humming at the friction between their clothed bodies.

With great reluctance Arthur pulled away, the hand holding Gilbert's head moving to cup his cheek. He smirked, wiping away the saliva coating Gilbert's lips with his thumb.

"Shall we return to your home now?" The Brit asked, leering down at the other.

Staring at Arthur with a heated look, Gilbert nodded his head and grinned. "Let's get going."

The drive to Gilbert's apartment was, to put it bluntly, hard. Gilbert did everything he could to tease Arthur and rile him up. From sliding his hand up Arthur's inner thigh to leaning over and biting at his ear and jaw. He even would gently rake his nails up Arthur's legs, dipping down closer to his crotch before skittering away.

Thankfully Gilbert never outright grabbed him, for if he did Arthur was positive they would've crashed. Climbing up the steps to Gilbert's floor was equally hard. They stopped quite a bit in order to press one another against the railings and ravish the other's mouth. They just couldn't seem to keep their hands off of the other.

The moment the door closed behind Arthur, Gilbert had him pressed up against the door. His hands dived under Arthur's shirt and began pulling it up, exposing more of the other's skin to the slightly chilly air. Arthur raised no complaint, too busy exploring Gilbert's mouth with his tongue while his hands got a good grip of Gilbert's succulent ass.

He squeezed the globes, pressing Gilbert closer to his body and bucking his hips up. Gilbert groaned at the action and bit Arthur's lip, nicking the skin a bit. Running his tongue over the wound in an apologetic manner, Gilbert placed kisses against the corner of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur dipped his head, sucking at Gilbert's neck before he flipped their positions. Pressing up against Gilbert, he wasted no time unbuckling Gilbert's pants and yanking them down. Gilbert stepped out of them, kicking them somewhere else as he broke the kiss in order to remove Arthur's shirt and then yank his own off.

Gilbert's boxers were the last to go before Arthur bent down and hooked his arms under Gilbert's legs. As Arthur lifted him up, Gilbert instinctively wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. He moaned when Arthur's lips latched onto his skin, sucking and biting down past his collar bone and towards his chest. Teeth latched themselves onto a nipple and tugged, earning another shudder and groan from the red-eyed male.

Arthur was enjoying his time marking Gilbert's chest, but let out an annoyed growl when the other tugged on his blond strands. Yanking his head up and off his flushed skin, Gilbert chuckled at the annoyed look he received for interrupting the other.

He placed a small peck on Arthur's cheek, grinning. "As much as I'm enjoying this, why don't we move to the bed? My roommate will kill me if I make a mess at the front door."

"… Alright," Arthur sighed, only straining slightly as he carried Gilbert away from the door.

Following the albino's directions, they found themselves in Gilbert's room. Arthur didn't take the time to study the environment, too busy depositing Gilbert on his bed and ravishing his mouth. Gilbert was quick to part his lips, moaning as Arthur's tongue slipped past and began mapping out the warm cavern.

Gilbert shuddered at the hands sliding over his body, groping and tugging at the skin along his chest and sides. Threading his fingers through Arthur's messy locks, Gilbert pulled his mouth off and began kissing and biting his way down Arthur's neck. The pleased growl Arthur gave him sent a shiver of delight down Gilbert's spine, the albino grinning against his skin.

He grinded his hips up, keening in the back of his throat at the friction it caused. Gilbert bit down on Arthur's neck, bucking his hips up again, Gilbert let out a small whine at the feel of Arthur's still clothed erection rubbing up against his.

"Take it off!" Gilbert huffed, yanking on Arthur's pants to emphasise his point.

Arthur chuckled at the action, leaning back on his haunches in order to unbuckle his pants. He wasted no time in stripping, dropping his clothes off the side of the bed before he kneeled between Gilbert's legs. Licking his lips, Arthur stared down at the other before taking his own cock and stroking it a bit.

"Is this what you want?" Arthur whispered, loving the way Gilbert watched his cock with a hungry, heated expression.

The albino's own leaking member twitched at the show, arousal coursing throughout his body. Gilbert nodded his head, licking his lips and spreading his legs further in an inviting manner.

"Yes, oh God yes." He purred, cupping his ass cheeks and spreading them in order to present his puckered entrance. "I want you deep inside me."

The sight went straight to Arthur's arousal, making him throb with desire. Arthur licked his lips again at the display, removing his hand from his member and using one of his fingers to trace Gilbert's hole. The German's breath hitched and the tight ring of muscles twitched at the sensation.

Arthur hummed, "Lube?"

Gilbert turned his head, glancing at the dresser next to the bed. "Nnn, top drawer closest to the bed."

Nodding, Arthur retrieved the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand. Now usually Arthur would wait a bit for the lube to warm up before he began prepping, but tonight he felt like teasing a bit. After all, Gilbert did deserve some kind of punishment. He didn't listen to Arthur when he said no messing around during dinner.

So, without waiting, Arthur pressed a lubed up finger to Gilbert's entrance. Gilbert squeaked at the chill, shuddering when the finger passed through. Once his finger was in up to his knuckle, Arthur began moving it around a bit before pulling out and inserting two more fingers.

Gilbert groaned as Arthur began working to loosen him up, fingers scissoring him with precise movements. Once Arthur's fingers brushed against his prostate, Gilbert gave an appreciative cry. He had hoped Arthur would continue teasing that spot, but Arthur had different plans. He made absolutely sure to avoid the little bundle of nerves while he worked Gilbert open, slowly driving the other mad with desire.

He tossed his head to the side, glaring up at Arthur with glossy eyes, tears already collecting in the corners. "F-fucking tease…" Gilbert gasped out, pouting at the sly smirk Arthur tossed him.

Arthur bent down, kissing the corner of Gilbert's mouth. "I thought you were the tease?"

Gilbert's scowl deepened and he tensed, placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You're right," He said, giving a firm shove and surprising Arthur. Arthur toppled backwards, Gilbert moving quickly to straddle Arthur. "I am a tease."

He rubbed his ass against Arthur's erect member, groaning at the sensation of it sliding against him. Arthur hissed, gripping Gilbert's hips and trying to decide if he was trying to coax the other to continue or trying to still his movements. Arthur bucked up into Gilbert's grinding, cursing under his breath.

Gilbert picked up the bottle of lube, pouring more into his hand before reaching behind himself. He worked himself open while kneeling above Arthur, a hand placed near the Brit's head in order to steady himself. With his ass in the air, Gilbert's fingers shoved as deep as they could inside himself, working furiously until he was able to fit three fingers in with ease.

Arthur enjoyed the show, eyes clouded with lust and his cock practically aching to be buried in Gilbert. Who would've thought he'd get this horny just from watching? But what could he say? Gilbert was practically oozing eroticism. He was mildly surprised the other didn't have people practically banging at his door trying to sleep with this lovely little minx.

A possessive thought flittered through Arthur's lust-induced mind. He wanted Gilbert all to himself. Arthur didn't want Gilbert to have sex with anyone else but him. Gilbert was to be his and his alone, no one else was allowed to see this sight.

Arthur, acting on such impulses, grabbed Gilbert's hips, yanking the other's fingers from his entrance. Maybe he should've gone slower instead of impaling Gilbert onto his dick, but from the way Gilbert's eyes blew wide and the way his lips parted in a pleasure filled scream, Arthur figured he did good.

"O-oh fuck…!" He choked as Arthur lifted Gilbert till only the tip was in, slamming him back down and grinding deep into the other. "Fuck!"

Gilbert slumped forward, pressing his hands against Arthur's chest as he tried to keep himself upright. Each time Arthur pulled Gilbert's hips down, the albino felt like his arms would give out. Arthur was rough, not to the point it'd hurt, but enough to leave Gilbert's bones feeling like jelly.

Eventually Arthur smacked his ass getting him out of his lust-filled haze. "This isn't a one man show. Come on, get working." His husky voice went straight to Gilbert's growing erection.

Whimpering, Gilbert lifted his hips with shaky legs, dropping himself down and moaning at the feeling of Arthur sliding inside him. This continued for a while longer before the trembling in Gilbert's legs became too much. He opened his eyes, looking at Arthur with a desperate pout on his lips.

"Arthur… Nnn!" He clenched up around the Brit, shuddering slightly. "I can't do it… Need you! Harder!"

Arthur swore, body tensing for a moment before he surged forward. Gilbert was knocked backwards, mouth instantly claimed by Arthur's in a wet and messy kiss. Arthur pulled out, slamming his hips back into Gilbert and reaching deeper at the new angle.

Gilbert screamed against his lips, legs locking around Arthur's waist and riding along his thrusts. Gilbert pushed back, meeting Arthur's hips every time he moved forward. He pulled back from the passionate kiss, moaning against Arthur as their breath mingled.

"F-fuck!" Arthur hissed, shifting slightly and giving a rough thrust, hitting Gilbert's prostate.

The white-haired male threw his head back and cried out, white spots dotting his vision. "Th-there! Aah! Again!" He yelled, nails digging into Arthur's shoulders.

More than happy to comply, Arthur snapped his hips up into that same spot. He continued abusing Gilbert's prostate, enjoying the sweet sounds that spilled from the other. Gilbert was biting into Arthur's shoulder, nails dragging down his back, leaving burning red streaks.

Keening in the back of his throat, Gilbert's hole tightened and he gave a full-bodied shudder as his climax hit him. Arthur swore at the suddenly intense pressure around his cock. It only took a few more deep thrusts before he was climaxing, riding out the blissful feeling with a couple stuttering thrusts.

His hips faltered after a moment and then Arthur was collapsing on his side. He pulled Gilbert close to his chest, still imbedded deep within the other. Gilbert, breathing hard, placed a sloppy kiss on Arthur's jaw before nuzzling his head under the other's chin.

Still panting, Gilbert forced his raw throat to form words. "That was… great."

"Great?" Arthur snorted, voice breathy. "Simply great? Not amazingly mind-blowing? The best fuck you've ever had?"

Gilbert tilted his head back, a satiated grin forming on his face. He lifted a hand, placing it on the back of Arthur's head before pulling him into a lazy kiss.

Humming against Arthur's lips, Gilbert chuckled. "Nope, none of those things. You've got a lot to improve on."

Arthur raised a brow at this, pulling back in order to look at the other. He didn't know if he should be offended or not. But from the mischievous smile Arthur was getting, he knew the other had something up their sleeve.

"Guess you'll have to do better next time." He purred, fingertips dancing along Arthur's kiss-riddled neck.

This caused the Brit to smirk, his own hand coming up to grasp Gilbert's and kiss the knuckles. "Oh? And will you be the one to teach me?"

Gilbert hummed, pretending to think about the matter. "I might. I've been told I'm quite a good teacher."

"Well good news for you, I'm a fast learner." Arthur shifted, leaning over the other and very teasingly rocking his hips.

Breath hitching slightly, Gilbert shivered and bit his lip as he laughed. "It's a date then."


	2. Birthday Wrapping

A/N: This is a little late, but man we're busy as all heck. Hopefully you enjoy this, even though it isn't Prussia's birthday anymore :'D Also, since fanfiction HATES links, check out my AO3 version of this in order to see the outfit. My username is the same there as it is here~

* * *

It was Gilbert's birthday… and he had a plan. A plan to not only give him possibly the best day ever, but one that would also no doubt rile up his boyfriend. Though this whole idea started on a whim, Gilbert found himself quite pleased that he thought it up. As the delightful day drew nearer and nearer, Gilbert's excitement increased to new heights. It drew suspicious looks from his lover, Arthur Kirkland, but the Brit refrained from asking anything. He assumed it had something to do with Gilbert's birthday, the albino was always excited when it came to a celebration of his existence.

"Gilbert, love. When you said you wanted to try something different for your birthday, this isn't what I had in mind."

Arthur huffed as Gilbert tightened the handcuffs on his wrists, chaining his arms to the headboard. The Brit was still fully clothed in his button down and slacks, having just got back from work. Gilbert, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, no doubt one of Arthur's.

Gilbert, sitting back on Arthur's lap to admire his work, tilted his head to the side. "What do ya mean?"

"Babe," Arthur chuckled, grinning at him. "We've done bondage before, if I remember correctly. Honestly, the only difference is that I'm wearing clothes."

The man sitting on him hummed, tilting his head from side to side. "True, we have done bondage before… But that's not what we're doing. I just needed to make sure you'd keep your hands to yourself for what I have planned."

Arthur raised a brow, regarding his lover suspiciously. "And what is it you have planned?"

If Arthur could describe the grin he received in one word, it would be 'feral'. A sudden chill of excitement shot down his spine, making the Brit swallow in mild anticipation.

Humming, Gilbert slowly slid himself off of Arthur, making sure to press his body down against Arthur as he moved. Standing at the foot of the bed, Gilbert winked at Arthur before moving towards the bathroom, stooping down to pick up a black bag he had set there an hour before.

"Be right back. Don't get too comfortable."

Arthur huffed, resting his head back and staring up on the ceiling, frowning as the minutes seemed to tick by. When the bathroom door finally clicked back open, Arthur lifted his head and simply stared at his lover with wide eyes.

Gilbert was wearing a black, sheer-made coat. The sleeves cut off at the elbow and the bottom barely brushed past his thighs. But the see-through material isn't what caught Arthur's attention. It was what Gilbert was wearing under it that caused a hot flood of desire to wash through him.

Gilbert had on high, mid-thigh stockings, lace decorating the top portions. His body was wrapped in thick black strips of fabric, hugging his hips and chest. Fancy, beautiful lace ran from the fabric up his neck and, in order for the top to match the bottom, the same kind of lace was wrapped over the front of his most private areas.

Strolling forward at a teasingly slow pace, hands playing with the ribbon that kept the sheer coat tied together. He stopped at the foot of the bed, resting a hand on his thigh and slowly dragging it up.

"Like what you see?" Gilbert purred, biting his bottom lip and fluttering his lashes at Arthur.

"Fuck… Yeah." Arthur breathed. The blond was at a loss of words, unable to truly form a proper sentence.

Gilbert slowly climbed onto the bed, taking his time to crawl over Arthur. He rested on Arthur's lap, already feeling the growing bulge pressing against his backside. Humming in thought, Gilbert gently rocked his hips against the swell, grinning at the soft hiss Arthur let out.

Chuckling, Gilbert placed his palms on Arthur's chest, rubbing circles against the clothed skin. "I'm glad. I spent a good hour picking the proper outfit."

"Are you sure it isn't my birthday, love? Because it's seriously starting to feel like it." Arthur made a move to touch Gilbert, but his wrists jolted, reminding him of the cuffs keeping his hands to the bed.

Gilbert laughed, beaming at Arthur, "Maybe for your birthday I'll wear something just as sweet, if not sweeter. But today's my day, so you're just going to lay back and let me take what I want. Sound like a plan?"

Arthur could only nod, his mouth dry and felt like it was full of cotton. Oh how he wanted to run his hands up Gilbert's lace-clad thighs. To cup his backside and feel just how much of his body was covered in lace and how much was covered in the flimsy fabric. However the cuffs on his wrists prevented that and Arthur felt something akin to regret for even agreeing to let his wrists be chained. But there was no denying how excited it made him not being able to touch Gilbert.

One by one Gilbert removed the buttons from Arthur's shirt. When that task was done, he spread open Arthur's shirt, pausing for a moment to admire Arthur's smooth, well-defined frame. He ran his hands up Arthur's abdomen, fingertips ghosting over his hipbones. Arthur shivered slightly, growling a bit when Gilbert raked his fingernails lightly over Arthur's chest and down towards the rim of his pants.

Smirking, Gilbert let his hands ghost over the edge of Arthur's pants, fingers sneaking down the waistband before just as quickly skirting back up. He lowered his head, mouthing along Arthur's neck and collarbone, sucking a few bruises onto the lightly freckled skin. Gilbert hummed, chewing at the edge of Arthur's jaw, licking slowly up and towards Arthur's mouth.

"What to do with you…" Gilbert purred against Arthur's lips, close enough to kiss him, but not going further.

Arthur huffed, straining to catch Gilbert's lips with his own. When the albino moved back, Arthur scowled slightly. "You could put those lips of yours to good use, but that's merely a suggestion."

Now when Arthur said that, he had been hinting at wanting a kiss. But of course he should've suspected Gilbert to do something completely different. Though he can't say he's really complaining.

Grinning, Gilbert leaned down, peppering kisses down Arthur's chest as his hands moved to Arthur's pants. With deft fingers, he had Arthur's pants unbuttoned and pulled down just as his body moved lower. Lining his mouth up with Arthur's erecting, still covered by his boxers, Gilbert glanced up and locked eyes with Arthur before he lowered his head down.

Arthur bit his bottom lip as Gilbert sucked on his cock through the fabric, mouthing at the hardened member and moaning as if he was the one being pleasured. Gilbert refused to pull away until there was a prominent damp spot on Arthur's underwear, the albino pulling back and licking his lips. His hands gripped the waistband of Arthur's boxers, yanking them down and freeing his erection.

Staring at Gilbert with heated eyes, Arthur watched as the albino licked his lips again. Gilbert reached out, running the tips of his fingers against the underside of Arthur's cock, swirling around the tip leaking precum. Arthur hissed between his teeth, hips bucking up involuntarily at the touch.

Gilbert swiped some of the clear liquid onto his finger, popping it into his mouth and humming as he contemplated the taste.

"Bitter."

Arthur huffed, body tensing as Gilbert shifted. Gilbert pulled the ribbon and let the sheer coat fall from his shoulders, pooling around him. Taking the soft fabric, Gilbert chucked it over his shoulder somewhere out of sight. He then swung his legs over Arthur's body, twisting so that his ass was facing Arthur while he settled himself in front of Arthur's erection.

The Brit felt himself growing impossibly hard at the sight, wondering if he could get a nosebleed from how excited he was getting. Gilbert's ass cheeks were devoid of the lace decorating the front, the only thing hugging the succulent globes being the black strips of fabric.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Gilbert's warm mouth wrapped around the head of his cock without warning. Practically shouting a curse as he was swallowed up into the wet heat, Arthur threw his head back and gave a full-body shudder.

Gilbert had his hands placed on Arthur's hips, pressing him down onto the bed as Gilbert bobbed his head up and down. Pleased moans fell from Arthur's lips as Gilbert licked all over Arthur, his own member straining against the thin lace pressed against his crotch. His own pearly white fluid dripped down onto Arthur's exposed skin, Gilbert's hips rocking as if he wanted to grind down against Arthur.

With a slurp and a pop, Gilbert pulled away from Arthur's member. He wiped some excess saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning over and yanking open one of the drawers of their nightstand. Pulling out a bottle of lube, he uncapped it before squirting a generous amount into his hand.

Arthur watched with wide, lust-clouded eyes as Gilbert went back to sucking on his cock, the lube coated hand reaching around and slipping between his cheeks. Arthur got quite the show, watching as Gilbert spread the pale globes and prodded a finger at his entrance. Gilbert teased his entrance, shivering at the sensation before pressing a finger past the puckered ring.

Arthur jolted forward when Gilbert moaned at the breach, the cuffs pulling at his wrists from the sudden movement.

"Fucking- Shit!" Colourful curses spilled from Arthur's mouth as he drank in the sight of Gilbert fingering himself.

He yanked on the cuffs, hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that they'd break and give way. As Gilbert slid in another finger, he twisted them and moaned around Arthur's erection. He let his hand still for a moment, pulling his mouth from Arthur and took a few deep breaths.

When he moved his fingers again, he shuddered and moaned. The albino absentmindedly rubbed Arthur's heated cock against his face, smearing some of the clear fluid on his cheek. Whining in the back of his throat, Gilbert impatiently added in a third finger.

The burn did well to clear his head a bit, but not for long as Arthur groaned behind him. The sight was driving him wild with need, wanting to grab Gilbert in a bruising grab and fuck him hard into the mattress. It was extremely painful having to just sit there and watch the other pleasure himself.

"God damn it… Gil..!" Arthur growled, Gilbert mewling in response.

Pressing back against his fingers, Gilbert moaned unabashedly as he fucked himself with his fingers. His mouth blindly found the side of Arthur's cock, sucking on the skin and licking occasionally.

"Arthur…" Gilbert groaned, hips faltering slightly in their steady rocking. "Arthur I want it. I want it."

Arthur growled, bucking his hips again in order to seek some form of friction. "Shit, Gilbert I can't do… anything with my hands… cuffed." His breathing was coming in heavy pants, arousal coursing through every fibre of his being.

Gilbert gave an almost pitiful whine, looking over his shoulder at Arthur with wide, glossy eyes. He removed his fingers, moaning and shuddering at the feeling. Breathing harshly, Gilbert turned around on shaky limbs, sitting himself down on Arthur's hips, just barely above his cock. Grinding his body down on Arthur, Gilbert keened in the back of his throat.

"Arthur," He whined, voice desperate. "I want you… So so bad!"

With shaky hands, Gilbert grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube, squirting the contents onto Arthur's crotch. Arthur hissed at the biting cold that proved to be a stark contrast to the flames coursing through his body. Gilbert placed an apologetic kiss at the corner of Arthur's mouth, leaving a few more on Arthur's flushed face.

As his hand worked to spread the lube across Arthur's cock, Gilbert leaned down and captured Arthur's mouth in a deep kiss. Tongues slid out, spreading against each other and dipping into the other's mouth. Arthur may not have control of his arms, but he damn well could use his tongue.

He licked the inside of Gilbert's mouth, running his tongue along the top of the warm cavern before pulling away and placing wet kisses along Gilbert's face. He bit at the skin he could reach, nibbling his way towards Gilbert's ear and pulling on the skin between his teeth. Gilbert moaned at the feeling, pressing himself closer to Arthur and exposing more of his neck for Arthur's teeth to mark up.

The bite marks Arthur left on the upper parts of Gilbert's neck were covered up with hickies. In Arthur's opinion, the dark bruises were perfect against Gilbert's milky skin. Groaning low in his throat, Arthur bucked his hips up, seeking some form of relief for his straining erection.

Gilbert's breath hitched, a trembling sigh leaving him as he took Arthur's member and guided it to his entrance. In one agonizingly slow movement, he impaled himself on Arthur's cock. Shudders wracked his frame, pulling twin groans from both Arthur and Gilbert.

They remained still, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other while their hot breaths mingled. Gilbert swallowed, placing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Arthur's mouth before resting his hands on the Brit's abdomen.

"I'm… going to move now." Gilbert panted, staring down at Arthur with heated eyes.

Arthur nodded, once again tugging on the cuffs in another futile effort to touch Gilbert. "You do that."

Gilbert lifted himself off of Arthur, locking red eyes with green as he dropped his weight back down. Arthur was forced deep in Gilbert, ripping sounds of pleasure from the both of them. Gilbert set the pace, choosing to bounce on Arthur's lap as fast as he could.

Moans of all forms spilled between Gilbert's lips, a whimper leaving him. "Arthur- Arthur it's not enough!" He practically sobbed, grinding his hips down against Arthur. "Deeper…! Need you deeper!"

Arthur growled, "Fuck, Gilbert-! Undo the cuffs!"

Cursing, Gilbert forced himself to stop moving. He reached blindly for the keys atop the nightstand, almost knocking them over in his haste to grab them. It seemed like hours before Gilbert got the cuffs off, dropping the key just as Arthur surged forward.

Gilbert squeaked as he was tackled to the bed, giggling as Arthur's eager mouth laid fevered kisses along his jaw. His air choked in his lungs when Arthur gave a powerfully sharp thrust, twisting Gilbert's chuckling into a heady moan. Gilbert's head lolled to the side as he clung to Arthur's shoulders, crying out in pleasure from the unrelenting thrusts.

Tears glistened in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks after a particularly hard thrust. Gilbert moaned, his spine arching as Arthur latched his mouth to one of Gilbert's perked nipples. Sucking on it and nipping at the skin, a pleasured rumble left Arthur's throat as he thrust into Gilbert, grinding against him before pulling out and plunging right back in.

Arthur marked up Gilbert's chest with an array of bites and bruises. He slid his tongue over the ones that looked an angry shade of red, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Gilbert gasped, one hand flying to Arthur's hair and forcefully tugging, pulling his head up to smash their lips together. With one hand cradling the back of his head and the other desperately clinging to Arthur's shoulder, he furiously met each thrust with a demanding moan.

Arthur pulled back slightly when Gilbert accidentally nicked his lip with a hard bite. Gilbert hummed, leaning forward and licking the corner of his lip apologetically.

"S'rry…" Gilbert's words were slurred, his mind drunk on pleasure.

Chuckling under his breath, Arthur placed a quick peck to Gilbert's lips. "Fret not, my little tart."

Leaning back, Arthur gripped Gilbert's legs and spread them apart wider. He watched with hungry eyes as his member slipped in and out of Gilbert, the slurping noises lewd and the sight obscene. He felt himself flush in excitement, a deep groan leaving him.

"Fuck…" He shuddered, feeling himself nearing his climax. Arthur used one hand to grip the edge of the lacy "underwear", if you could call it that. In one swift movement he had it tugged down, freeing Gilbert's cock from the delicate confines.

He spread a hand against the albino's wet skin, chuckling under his breath. "You're so sticky down here… Made such a mess."

Gilbert whined, watching Arthur with heated eyes and a rosy blush covering most of his skin. "Nnn…! Arthur…"

Arthur loved the way Gilbert cried out when his hand wrapped around his swollen member, squeezing the heated flesh and giving it a few quick strokes. Gilbert choked on a moan, eyes screwing shut tight as he bucked into Arthur's hand.

"Nooo!" He whined, pawing pitifully at Arthur's hand. "Don't wanna… End it! Nnn!"

"Shh, love," Arthur bent his head down, placing a few soothing kisses along Gilbert's tear-stained cheeks. "We… Have all day to enjoy ourselves."

Gilbert pouted at Arthur, clenching his entrance around Arthur's cock in retaliation. Arthur's rhythm faltered, his thrusts falling out of sync for a moment.

"Ahh fuck…" Arthur hissed between his teeth, breathing harshly through his nose.

Smirking at him, Gilbert raised a brow and chuckled. "Looks like… I'm not the only one- Mmm! -That's close…"

A scowl befell Arthur's face and in revenge he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep in Gilbert. His lover gasped, eyes going wide before a moan spilled from his lips. Arthur dipped his head and bit into Gilbert's shoulder, furiously pounding into him, hand also working in tandem with his thrusts.

Gilbert hiccupped, clawing at Arthur's back and tossing his head from side to side. "Oh! A-Arthur!"

That was all the warning he got before Gilbert cried out, entire body convulsing as his orgasm wracked through his frame. After a few more deep thrusts, Arthur followed soon after. The two shuddered as their climax reached its peak, twin moans spilling from them.

Arthur shivered before he slumped forward, resting against Gilbert and panting harshly. Turning his head, Gilbert kissed his lover's flushed cheek.

"Happy Birthday to me." Gilbert sang, voice hoarse.

Snorting, Arthur wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and rolled them on their sides. "Yes, Happy Birthday to you."


End file.
